emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8262 (18th September 2018)
As Rebecca's friends face up to thought that she's dead, the woman herself appears in the Cemetery very much alive. Elsewhere, Marlon learns Jessie's son Billy is in prison whilst Joe forges Debbie's signature on the prenup. Plot Lachlan is stunned when DI Cox and DS Sanders reveal Rebecca wasn't at the address he gave Robert. The detectives assume Lachlan is playing games even when he explains he paid a nurse called Mrs Sykes to look after Rebecca. At the Mill, Robert tells Aaron that he believed Lachlan when he said Rebecca was still alive - he thought Seb would get his mum back. Jessie calls by Tall Trees Cottage to speak with Ellis but soon makes a swift exit. Ross appears in the farmhouse looking to get paid before he's even done any work. Instead, Moira agrees to pay him at the end of the shift. In the pub, Robert fills Diane, Chas, and Victoria in on the latest developments. Everyone has given up hope of Rebecca still being alive. Graham brings up the prenup with Joe again. Joe believes asking Debbie for a prenup says he doesn't trust her although Graham suggests he could tell Debbie that his business is in trouble and the prenup would protect her from liability. Joe reluctantly agrees to get Debbie to sign the prenup. Marlon suspects there's something up with Jessie. He reminds his girlfriend she can always talk to him although Jessie orders him to leave it. Aaron informs Robert that he's asked Chas to walk him down the aisle - a hormonal Chas cried tears of joy. Robert approaches Diane and asks her to do the same. Diane declares it would be an honour. Victoria hates seeing the shrine to Rebecca outside her gate although Robert questions where else is there. He comments it's not fair that Seb won't have anywhere to go to remember his mum. Jessie returns to Tall Trees Cottage to have a word with Ellis about his attitude although her son is in no mood for a lecture. Ellis knows Jessie has been with Billy and isn't happy about it but Jessie states she can't turn her back or can't stop loving him. As Joe works himself up to asking Debbie to sign the prenup, Cain tells Joe that not getting a prenup shows he cares more about Debbie than money. Joe realises he can't ask Debbie to sign the prenup so instead forges her signature. Jessie suggests Ellis comes with her to see Billy in prison but Ellis can't see past what his brother did. Jessie maintains her son is innocent. Back at the Mill, Robert tells Aaron they should've killed Lachlan when they had the chance - he wishes he had. Aaron states if they had did that, they would've been as bad as Lachlan. Out of the blue, Robert receives a phone call from Lachlan. Jessie continues to insist Billy is innocent much to Ellis' disgust. Ellis declares he's glad his brother is in jail as it's where he belongs. He tells Jessie how Billy used to bully him although Jessie is adamant it was Billy's mates who were the problem. Lachlan insists to Robert and Aaron that Rebecca was alive when he left her. Robert and Aaron think he's lying. Lachlan tries to make them see he's telling the truth by revealing there's a mobile in the Dingles' barn with Mrs Sykes' number on it. He begs Robert to find Mrs Sykes but Robert hangs up. After Ross finishes his work, he badgers Moira for his wages. Cain doesn't want Ross working on the farm again although Moira makes it clear to Cain that it isn't up to him. Joe presents Graham with the fraudulently signed prenup then asks to speak no more about it. Marlon returns to Tall Trees Cottage to find Jessie and Ellis arguing about Billy. Ellis informs Marlon that Jessie was in jail this morning visiting her "psycho" son. Jessie didn't want Marlon to find out like this and walks out. At Sarah's grave, Aaron suggests to Robert and Victoria that they could plant a tree next to the grave in Rebecca's memory. The pair like the idea. Victoria looks up and spots a bewildered Rebecca dressed in a white gown across the cemetery. A stunned Robert and Victoria rush over to Rebecca and hug her with Aaron following close behind with Seb. Cast Regular cast *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Sebastian White - Lily Westmoreland (uncredited) *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Ellis Chapman - Asan N'Jie *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Jessie Grant - Sandra Marvin *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Isaac Dingle - Bobby Dunsmuir (uncredited) *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Joe Tate - Ned Porteous *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Rebecca White - Emily Head Guest cast *Solicitor - Sarah Groarke *DS Sanders - Clare Yuille *DI Cox - Nia Gwynne Locations *HMP Hotten - Interview room and corridor *Flat 1, Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room *Butlers Farm - Living room and kitchen *The Woolpack - Bar and kitchen *Home Farm - Office and kitchen *Main Street *Church Lane *Cemetery Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes